


Black Out

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Series: UTS Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Police line, Romance, Tragedy, UTSprompt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat Erwin mengawasi salah seorang polisi memasang garis kuning di sekitar rumah yang hangus terbakar, dia tahu. Orang itu pasti ada di tempat ini juga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Out

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belons to Isayama Hajime.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, OOC, Alternate Universe, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam self-challenge #UTSPrompt.

**Dipersembahkan pada Orzz dengan prompt hari pertama ‘RivaEre-Police Line’.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

…*…

.

Saat Erwin mengawasi salah seorang polisi memasang garis kuning di sekitar rumah yang hangus terbakar, dengan tiga mayat di dalamnya, dia tahu. _Orang itu_ pasti ada di tempat ini juga.

Levi Ackerman adalah seorang detektif paling profesional yang dikenalnya. Erwin sudah berulang kali bekerja dengannya saat mengatasi kejahatan yang berhubungan dengan api dan nyawa. Hampir tiap ada kasus yang berhubungan dengan matinya seseorang, Levi lah detektif yang selalu dipanggil untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin karena sikap tegas, tenang dan persentasenya dalam menyelesaikan kasus yang tinggi.

Maka dari itu, dia tak lagi terkejut saat melihat sosok pria pendek tengah bersandar pada dinding berjelaga dengan rokok di tangan kanan, tak jauh dari garis kuning yang baru dipasang. Tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasanya.

Berjalan mendekat. Berhenti dua meter dari tempat rekannya berdiri.  “Kau sudah melihatnya?”

“Hanya mayat. Rumah dan perabot gosong itu urusanmu.”

“Dan menurut pendapatmu?”

“Ini kejahatan klasik. Perampokan dan pembunuhan, dilanjutkan dengan pembakaran untuk menghilangkan jejak. Terlalu membosankan.”

Erwin Smith menggarisbawahi jika detektif itu lebih banyak bicara dibandingkan biasanya. Namun dia tak ingin berkomentar. “Dua mayat di lantai atas telah berhasil diidentifikasi. Sementara yang ada di gudang bawah tanah kita perlu …”

“Kau tak perlu melakukannya.”

“Levi?”

“Tulang leher, tulang panggul, rusuk, semuanya dapat kukenali. Tiap malam aku menggerayanginya. Menjadikannya bantal, guling, selimut dan ranjangku di saat yang bersamaan. Tidak butuh dokter forensik untuk mengidentifikasi siapa nama yang ada di baliknya.”

Erwin menggeleng. “Kita masih belum tahu sebelum segalanya jelas dan terbukti, kita tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan apapun. Lagipula … mayat itu hangus terbakar hingga daging-dagingnya—mustahil kau bisa mengenalinya hanya dengan sekali pandang.”

“Aku bisa,” pria itu bersikeras. Menjatuhkan rokok di tangannya dan menggilas dengan ujung sepatu. “Tidak ada orang lain yang lebih mengenalinya dibandingkan aku. Luar maupun dalam. Lagipula, aku hanya butuh satu hal lagi dari kacamata gila itu untuk menyempurnakan hipotesaku.”

Seharusnya Erwin tahu sejak awal, berusaha untuk membuat Levi mengutarakan perasaannya saat ini hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Levi adalah profesional di bidangnya. Sebagai seorang detektif kepolisian divisi pembunuhan, baginya ini hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak kasus yang harus ditanganinya.

Hanji Zoe itu tengah menata tiap tulang, sisa daging, kulit dan rambut yang ada ke dalam kantung jenazah saat Erwin dan Levi memasuki ruangan yang terbakar habis itu.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. “Ditembak di kepala sebelum di bakar. Itu menjelaskan mengapa tulang tengkoraknya tidak hancur berantakan akibat pendidihan otak.”

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada khidmat. Tidak seperti Hanji Zoe yang dikenalnya. Sang antropolog forensik berkacamata yang dikenalnya adalah seorang wanita pecinta mayat. Dia selalu menerangkan apapun yang terjadi pada tubuh yang ditanganinya dengan suka cita—nyaris seperti psikopat. Adalah suatu keganjilan jika wanita itu menjelaskannya dalam suara dalam penuh penghormatan dan mata yang menunduk memandang lantai.

“Apa benda yang kuminta sudah kau temukan?” di luar dugaan, Levi berkata dengan nada tenang tanpa emosi.

Hanji tak menjawab. Hanya mengulurkan sebuah kantung plastik khusus dengan benda berwarna putih kusam di dalamnya pada sang detektif.

Sebuah logam yang meleleh akibat suhu kelewat panas. Bentuknya sudah tak teratur, hanya di beberapa bagian saja masih jelas terlihat. Memanjang dan pipih, sedikit melingar. Cincin—cincin yang sudah terpanggang hingga nyaris tak berbentuk.

“Benda ini masih melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Tersembunyi di bawah dada kiri menghadap lantai, maka dari itu pelelehannya belum sempurna,” kembali Hanji memberikan penjelasan singkat—masih menjadikan lantai sebagai lawan bertatap mata. “Dia benar-benar menjaganya—bahkan sampai nyawa tak lagi di raga.”

Levi mengangguk. Mengamati cincin itu dengan cermat di bawah sinar temaram. Terlihat ukiran yang anehnya masih jelas meski sekelilingnya telah meleleh.

_L &E_

_Levi and Eren._

“Levi?” Sekali lagi Erwin memanggil namanya. Mencoba memastikan bagaimana keadaan sang teman setelah kepergian tunangannya dikofirmasi—meski belum sesuai dengan prosedur, namun tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga semuanya pasti.

“Sebagai seorang polisi, aku akan menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan baik dan menegakkan keadilan di antara masyarakat,” sang detektif menjawab. Melepaskan cincin dengan ukiran serupa yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. “Sebagai seorang tunangan, aku akan menemukan dan menghabisi mereka. Akan kubuat mereka merasakan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Eren—Eren-ku.”

Angin dingin yang entah berhembus dari mana tak sanggup lagi membuat Erwin ataupun Hanji membuka mulut. Keduanya hanya menunduk. Masing-masing sadar, Levi tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya.

Dan kali berikutnya Erwin mengawasi salah seorang polisi memasang garis kuning di sekitar rumah yang hangus terbakar, dengan _lima_ mayat di dalamnya, dia tahu. _Orang itu,_ yang bersandar pada dinding berjelaga dengan rokok di tangan kanan tak jauh dari garis kuning, adalah orang yang menanamkan peluru pada masing-masing kepala korban dan menghanguskan tubuh mereka.

.

…END…

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^  
> Entah mengapa tiba-tiba mood jadi masuk ke crime, romance, dan tragedy seperti ini. Karena nggak bisa nulis panjang-panjang, kuharap 700 kata sudah cukup untuk prompt ini (tangan sudah gatel mau ngelanjutin tapi kok ya kalkulus menunggu di depan mata).  
> Mungkin itu aja, moho kritik dan saranya ya.


End file.
